This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/192,827 filed Mar. 29, 2000.
This invention relates to devices intended to be applied to selected parts of a human body for preventing and/or healing pressure ulcers and to methods for determining the size and shape of the devices to be used.
Pressure ulcers also referred to as “bed sores” or decubitus ulcers may be developed by individuals confined for an extended period of time to a particular position in a bed or chair. When a person is bed ridden or wheel chair bound due to such causes as an accident, illness, or extensive period of recovery from surgery, the body tends to be immobilized for an extended period of time. It has been noted that pressure ulcers occur most frequently in certain parts of the body, such as the heel and ankle, the trochanter, the sacrum, the scapulae, at the elbows, knees, occiput, ischial tuberosites and at the coccyx. As presently understood, the weight overlying these body parts exerts sufficient pressure on the underlying soft tissue layers to cause an interruption of the flow of blood to and through the soft tissue layers causing the development of a condition generally referred to as pressure ulcers.
A significant amount of work has been done to improve support structures (e.g., beds and wheelchairs) in order to decrease the likelihood of persons lying on these support structures from developing pressure ulcers. However, it is evident that individuals vary greatly in height, weight and shape. As a result, a support structure, such as a bed, suitable for one person may not be suitable for another person. Furthermore, even if a bed is custom made for an individual, as the individual moves about the bed (up, down, sideways, or at an angle) the need to relieve pressure at and along certain points of the individual's body may no longer be met.